No se puede tener todo
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: Regina tiene una razón para ser cómo es. Aprendió que, en la vida, no siempre se puede tener todo, y lo aprendió de la peor manera posible. 155w.
1. I Oscuridad

**NO SE PUEDE TENER TODO**

* * *

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"_.

**Disclaimmer:** Nada de la serie _Once Upon A Time_ me pertenece.

* * *

**I. OSCURIDAD**

* * *

Miras el cuerpo caído del amor de tu vida y no puedes creer aún que tal tragedia pudiera haber sucedido hoy; justo el día en que te ibas a escapar con él para vivir juntos, lejos de reyes y matrimonios por conveniencia, lejos del deber y la obligación, lejos de todo y de todos.

Acaricias su pelo sedoso mientras una lágrima rueda por tu mejilla. Solo una. A él nunca le había gustado que lloraras, siempre quiso que fueras fuerte.

Sus ojos sin vida miran la nada, esos ojos tan bonitos, con la extraña diferencia que ya no lograbas captar ese brillo que te incitaba a cometer locuras con él; que te incitaba a vivir y a levantarte cada mañana.

Con la desaparición de aquel brillo desaparecía algo por lo que serías arrastrada a la mismísima oscuridad: tu final feliz.

Sin embargo, tu corazón seguía latiendo en tu pecho aumentando tu dolor; aumentando la oscuridad.

* * *

FIN.


	2. II Traición

**NO SE PUEDE TENER TODO**

* * *

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"_.

**Disclaimmer:** Nada de la serie _Once Upon A Time_ me pertenece.

* * *

**II. TRAICIÓN**

* * *

La miras. Miras a aquella persona que ha borrado tu felicidad de un plumazo; miras a tu madre. Y no puedes creerlo. No puedes creer que aquella que te dio la vida sea la que te quite lo único por lo que estarías dispuesta a seguir viviendo. No puedes creer la frialdad con la que había ejecutado a la persona que más amabas. No puedes creer tantas cosas que tu cabeza se niega a adaptarse a la realidad; a la dura realidad.

Miras de nuevo el cadáver del joven, sin vida, tan quieto que temes que se rompa en cachitos.

Piensas que todo es un mal chiste. O un mal sueño, debe serlo. Quizás solo estás durmiendo antes de irte para siempre. Sin embargo, en el fondo de tu corazón sabes que no es así. Sabes que ya no podrás irte, que no tendrás una razón para irte.

Sabes que ella ha vuelto a ganar.

* * *

FIN.


	3. III Rencor

**NO SE PUEDE TENER TODO**

* * *

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"_.

**Disclaimmer:** Nada de la serie _Once Upon A Time_ me pertenece.

* * *

**III. RENCOR.**

* * *

Y lo sientes. Sientes como inunda tus venas arrasándolo todo; sin dejar nada que no sea aquel sentimiento tan oscuro que estaba corrompiendo tú bondadoso corazón.

El rencor al principio lo dirigiste hacia tu madre pero descubriste la persona que lo había echado todo a perder; la persona en la que habías confiado y te había traicionado: Blancanieves.

Su nombre reverbera en tu mente alimentando tu fuego interno, alimentando la maldad y provocando que la oscuridad cubriera más rápidamente tu corazón. Tú no querías ser así, pero sabes que no conseguirás nunca lo que quieres, lo que querías, porque ahora solo hay algo que ocupe tu mente; la venganza.

Eso es lo que deseas, y lo deseas tan fuertemente que el rencor pasa a ser parte de ti sin que te des cuenta. Pero te da igual, ya todo te da igual. Solo quieres que nadie tenga un final feliz porque tú no lo tuviste.

* * *

FIN.


	4. IV Magia

**NO SE PUEDE TENER TODO**

* * *

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"_.

**Disclaimmer:** Nada de la serie _Once Upon A Time_ me pertenece.

* * *

**IV. MAGIA**

* * *

Estás tan cerca de conseguir tu objetivo, tu venganza. Todo gracias a la magia, la misma con la que tu madre mató una vez a tu amor verdadero.

Remueves el caldero por décima vez sin prestar demasiada atención a aquello que estás haciendo. De todas formas, es algo mecánico e inherente en ti. No hace falta que prestes atención ya que la magia corre por tus venas y te dicta lo que tienes que hacer.

Sientes el poder que te inunda cada vez que la usas y sabes que, gracias a ella, podrás conseguir aquello que deseas. Aunque también sabes que no podrás conseguir aquello que deseas en el fondo de tu corazón, aquello que te arrastró a la maldad y que sería lo único que podría salvarte de ella.

Solo te queda algo que aprecies en tu vida; tu padre. No podrías hacer nada sin él, ya que siempre te ha apoyado en todo.

* * *

FIN.


	5. V Hechizo

**NO SE PUEDE TENER TODO**

* * *

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"_.

**Disclaimmer:** Nada de la serie _Once Upon A Time_ me pertenece.

* * *

**V. HECHIZO.**

* * *

Lágrimas saladas recorren tus mejillas mientras lanzas el hechizo. Tu corazón se encuentra dividido por la pena y la euforia.

Pena porque has tenido que sacrificar lo último que amabas para poder lanzar el hechizo y euforia porque por fin logras lo que llevas tanto tiempo ansiando.

Ya nadie tendrá su final feliz y tú lo sabrás, serás testigo de su separación. Y eso te hará feliz. O eso es lo que crees.

Mientras lanzas el hechizo no puedes pensar en otra cosa que en tu amado. Deseando con cada latido de tu corazón de que existiera un hechizo para que te lo devolviera, incluso aunque tuvieras que pagar un precio aún más grande que el de este.

Incluso aunque tuvieras que matar a miles de personas. Solo lo quieres de vuelta.

Durante años buscaste una solución sin encontrarla y, así, fue que decidiste destruir los finales felices, de todos, para siempre.

Destruir a Blancanieves.

* * *

FIN.


End file.
